Darkness Returns to Normalcy
by Veovis Rakeri
Summary: Veovis is an Absol that is in love with his best friend, Marissa, an Eevee. They are inseperable but Marissa doesn't know how strongly Veovis cares for her. There will be lemons in the future with this one but the first chapters not so much maybe a bit of cuddles in them.
1. Unheard Confession

**This chapter has been updated to make the paragraphs better**

**there will be updates on the other chapters as well then the chapter five will be uploaded.**

* * *

**Darkness Returns to Normalcy**

By Aitrus

Veovis's POV

I laid down in my den thinking about her. She occupied most of my thoughts lately because for some indiscernible reason, I have fallen in love with her. I, being the backward type didn't want to say anything; I care about her too much to let my feelings ruin our friendship and end up alone with nobody who likes me as much as her. Scratch that, tolerates me as much. I realize that I must like her mainly because of her tolerance of me; in my whole life, nobody has done so as much as her and seemed so genuine when she said that she liked how strange I am. I do not believe that anybody actually likes me as I like her, I am too pathetic, too awkward, too much in the way of other people, too much of a waste of space.

I jumped when I heard a voice at the entrance to my den. "Veovis? Are you sulking in here again?" Marissa said playfully. I smiled; she is the only one who can get a smile out of me.

"Yes and there's nothing you can do about it!" I said with a grin.

"You sure?" she walked inside "Are you really sure?" She said putting her front paws on the sides of my face smiling cutely.

"Fine I'll stop sulking, Marissa." I said happily.

She licked my nose "Good. We should go outside! It's night so you shouldn't have any complaints there." When she got no response from me, she poked my nose with her paw "Hello? You still awake, Blades?" I laughed. Blades was a nickname she gave me when we met that comes from my sickle horn and scythe tail.

"Yeah I was just… thinking…" I said slowly and quietly.

BAM!

I'm seeing her attacked by a pack of Mightyena getting ready to rape her. They are all pounding her and she is screaming for me to help. I run to help her but they just drag her away.

"VEOVIS! WAKE UP, BUDDY!" She yelled bringing me back to reality.

I noticed that I must have rolled over and kicked a few things away as I tried to save Marissa from the attack.

"Veovis? Was it a bad one? I know you sensed another disaster whenever you do, your eyes glow white." She asked calmly so she didn't startle me.

"It… was horrible… I couldn't do it… I couldn't help." I said while sobbing. She must think I was watching an earthquake in some heavily populated region of the world.

"Relax, there are things in the world you have no control over."

This normally would have calmed me down if the vision were of something other than her. "I think we should just hang out here. I sensed a storm over here and it should be close by now." I lied.

"Oooh so you saw lots of destruction here from the storm? Okay that works" she said and tackled me playfully. "We should play around in here while it's raining." Suddenly I was thankful for how deep in the mountain my den was. Even with her hearing, she wouldn't hear if it was raining down here.

We spent the night playing tag and tackling each other when she finally gave up and said she needed to sleep. "Is it alright if I stay here tonight? I don't want to bother you too much." She asked clearly thinking that it was indeed raining and she didn't want to mess up her fur that her mother, a Leafeon, nags at her if it is in any way imperfect.

"It's not a problem. Stay whenever you want." I said with a smile. I lied back down and was surprised when I found her snuggling close to me to share the warmth.

"You're such a nice friend, Veovis. I wish I knew you longer than I have. Plus you're a deadly adorable ball of fluff" She said quietly.

"That's because I never abandon my friends. I care about them whether they feel the same about me or not. I do care about one of my friends more than anyone else though. "I said watching her get drowsier.

I gently scratched her behind the ears making her purr until she fell asleep. I waited a few minutes and as I was falling asleep, I whispered "I love you, Marissa." Then I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

So that was chapter one and soon two will come up. Rate and review, no flames.


	2. Memories

Marissa's POV

Veovis and I were running around in a field. This was where we met for the first time. He seemed so down when I met him. As if he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. When I saw him trudging through the field, I walked up to him to see if I could figure out what was bothering him.

"Excuse me, sir?" He got so startled I was worried about how someone who looked so powerful could be this easily afraid and so sad.

"W-what do you want? Is this your territory? I- I- I'm sorry… I'll j-just leave." He stammered.

"No wait! I just wanted to talk to you! Please, will you tell me what's wrong? You seem so scared and sad, sir. I don't know your name either, I'm Marissa." I said as friendly as I could.

"I- I'm Veo- Veovis. I j-just esc-escaped from my- my trainer. He- he was cruel… I- I got stabbed… I didn't have time to tend to my-my w-wounds… I-I-I'm feeling weak… " He stammered.

"Do you mind if I see, Veovis? My mother taught me a lot about grooming and healing." I asked, astonished that someone would be so cruel to such a great Pokémon.

"S-Sure… Th- thank you… y-you're too kind…" Veovis said clearly shocked that someone would help him rather than hinder him.

"It's not a problem, now let's see-"I nearly fainted at the sight of his wound; it was done with a three inch wide blade and six inches long in his left hind leg. It slowly oozed blood and I knew I had to get him to my mother. I was decent at healing but this was different; I was used to broken bones that got as serious as maybe a compound fracture but this was debilitating. If he didn't get help he would die of blood loss or have to deal with only three working legs. "Okay we should get you to my mother, Blades; she has the supplies I need to fix this."

When my mother had finished healing him, she said it would probably be best if I spent some time with him, he went through a major ordeal and he would need support. I was already planning on doing that anyway though. Back to my dream where Veovis and I running in our field; we would tackle each other and finally, he got me pinned so I couldn't wriggle out. He slowly leaned in and whispered in my ear "I love you, Marissa." I gasped; I have never thought that Veovis would feel that way about me. I never thought about how I felt about him either. Love never occurred to me.

I woke up snuggled up with Veovis, he was still asleep and he was muttering something in his sleep. I leaned in close to hear "I can't… let her… get… I love… her. Marissa… I love…" I stopped listening there. Was it true? Did he love me? I dreamed that he said so and now he is saying it in his sleep. I don't know how to deal with this. Do I love him? I know that I care for him, but does it get to the point of love? I think maybe but I'm not sure. We hang out almost every day, we're inseparable. He always seems to put me before himself and even saved my life a few times from my own carelessness. Would I be able to carry on if something happened to him? I don't think so. I… I think I do love him… Not that it's a bad thing, but my mother wouldn't be pleased that I fell for a giant Pokémon compared to my size. I think I'll talk to him about it when he wakes up though.

I stayed snuggled up to him for another hour until he finally woke up, yawning with his adorable squeak that dogs make when they yawn. I giggled at that "Good morning, Blades!" I said cheerfully, trying to hide what I wanted to say. "You talk in your sleep by the way, Veovis." I said with a giggle.

"Oh uh… uh… did I say anything… strange?" He asked terrified.

"Not quite strange but something you said was interesting." I said, trying to be playful with this. He stared at me wide-eyed like a deer in headlights.

"You know that I love you too, right Veovis?" I said as if it was obvious and kissing his cheek, making him blush.

"Y- y- you do? I- I was about to say it my- myself but… you beat me to it. I was- I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship, Marissa." He said nervously.

"Nothing could ruin our friendship, Veovis. We are too nice to each other to start hating each other over something like that." I said, bewildered that he was so afraid to tell me. "How long have you been in love with me?" I asked.

"Th- three months…"

Suddenly his eyes glowed again. I backed away so he wouldn't accidentally kick me, and noticed a new thing happen to him during this vision. He was crying. He was calling out to me saying he's going to help me escape from some impending doom only he knows the details of. Finally he stopped thrashing and his eyes returned to normal.

"You're 'coming to save' me? What happened in that one, Veovis?" I asked not caring how horrible it was.

"My old trainer… he came… stole you from here… his five Mightyena fought me off while I tried… to save you." He panted.

"Shh it's okay. As long as you're here nothing bad will happen to me and as long as I'm here nothing bad will happen to you." I said soothingly. I then had the idea to kiss him to make him feel better; that's how my mother used to calm me down. I leaned in and kissed his nose which perked him up instead of calming him down. At least he wasn't miserable anymore about what he saw. "Cheer up, buddy. I'm not going to let it bother me so don't let it bother you." To this he stared deeply into my eyes.

He kissed my cheek and said "I love you so much."


	3. Disrespect

This chapter and the next one have been added by request of Aceswild13 because I left a large gap between chapter 2 and chapter 3. Also the new chapter 5 will be modified to be a better lemon since the first one was a flop.

* * *

On her way home, Marissa had a lot on her mind: How would her mother react to Veovis and her loving each other? Should she say anything? She was so focused on these questions that she didn't notice that she had already arrived, her subconscious guiding her there automatically.

"Welcome home… Marissa?" Her mother said confused by her daughter not giving a cheerful greeting when she stepped inside.

"Oh… hello mother… sorry, just distracted is all." Marissa said quietly.

"Marissa, did something happen between you and Veovis? Did he hurt you?" Ivy said, concerned.

"NO! HE DIDN'T HURT ME! I… I…" Marissa busted out.

"You what? Do you mean to say that you love each other?" Ivy asked, waiting for a response but all Marissa could do was stare at her mother. "That pause told me everything I need to know. You really think that a savage beast like an Absol could love anything other than itself?" Ivy asked in disbelief.

"How dare you? Have you even seen him? He does love me!" Marissa shouted.

"You think so? How do you know that he isn't lying, hm? How do you know he isn't acting to gain your trust?" Ivy asked.

"Because… I heard him talking in his sleep…" Marissa mumbled.

"You slept in that monster's den? What could he possibly have said that convinced you?" Ivy asked with her rage building.

"He said 'I love Marissa' but he sounded like he was having a nightmare that involved me getting hurt and he was crying about it before he realized I was awake." Said Marissa.

Ivy was in shock; could such a creature actually love anything? The bringers of disasters were not known for their compassion, or were they? Did they not bring the disasters, but warn others of them by showing up? She has seen Veovis when he senses the disasters, when his eyes glow white and he thrashes about, not knowing where he is anymore, but she always thought of this as him summoning the disasters.

"Mother, please don't be like this. Veovis does love me. I love him. There's nothing wrong with that." Marissa said desperately.

Suddenly a disturbing thought hit Ivy: Would they ever attempt to mate? Surely Marissa would have rejected him if he had that in mind, or would she? Does she find him sexually attractive? "Would you mate with him?" Ivy asked.

"MOTHER!" Marissa squealed in disgust.

"Would you?" Ivy asked again. "I… maybe… when the time is right… not right away." Marissa said quietly.

Ivy sighed in exasperation, this was beyond her control and she hated it. She always wanted to be able to control her own life and that of her daughter. Ever since her mate, a Jolteon named Dash, was captured by a Pokémon trainer, she had become very protective of Marissa. She would make sure Marissa was well groomed, taught her to treat wounds and how to find a good mate. Her advice for finding a good mate was to find an Eeveelution that she could trust and feel safe around. Veovis meets only two of the requirements. Sure he seems trustworthy and like the kind of Pokémon to put her before himself, but he wasn't an Eeveelution. Sure they could have pups if they tried but she should keep within the Eevee line. "You love him… the Absol… Veovis…" Ivy said slowly.

"I do, mother, I really do." Marissa said, hoping that her mother was starting to accept her love for Veovis.

"Perhaps you should invite him over, maybe I can get to know him better." Ivy said, hoping to get some dirt to throw on Veovis from anything he may say.

"Oh thank you mother, I know you will like him once you get to know him, he is so sweet and self depreciating, it's sad that he sees himself as little more than filth. Thank you for giving him a chance mother, I truly appreciate it." She said happily.

"You better run along and fetch him, how will he know that I am giving him a chance if you do not invite him?" Ivy asked teasingly.

"OH! Okay! I'll be back!" her daughter shouted running outside.

Marissa couldn't believe it; her mother wasn't being as stubborn as usual! Normally with an argument of this scale she would never have changed her opinion in the slightest. She sprinted over to the entrance to Veovis's den at the summit of the hill when she heard a low growl behind her.

"Hello there, cutie" said a menacing voice.

"Please don't hurt me… please… I'm just passing through here." Marissa squeaked.

"Oh I'm afraid you are out of luck…" The voice said, and then a Mightyena stepped into view. "… Because you see, you're over there looking vulnerable. How is a horny guy like me supposed to resist?" the Mightyena said maniacally.

"Leave now." A new voice said, this one Marissa recognized. Veovis jumped down from a boulder he was standing on and faced off with the Mightyena. "Leave now and never come back." Veovis said with fire in his eyes.

The Mightyena merely chuckled "Heheheh you think I'm scared of an Absol? There's nothing menacing about you. You hide in the mountains because if any human sees you, they hunt you down to kill the bringer of disasters."

"Look around. Do you see any mountains here? This is where I live. You have trespassed onto my territory and have the intention to rape an Eevee. You and all who are like you are unwelcome here." Veovis said, his rage growing quickly.

"Oh I see… you and this Eevee are mates!" the dark dog shouted making Marissa blush.

"No, and it doesn't matter if we are. My patience has run out, and you will leave now or die now." Veovis said calmly.

"Nah, I'm staying here so I can rape your bitch." Mightyena said with an evil grin.

* * *

Right, I hope this is a better addition to the story than my stupid lemon, nice cliffhanger too I think. Rate and review and thank you again Aceswild13, your tips were very helpful.


	4. A Foul Night

Okay so chapter four of DRtN! This one is exciting due to some epic action scenes that I refuse to spoil for you :D

* * *

The Mightyena advanced towards Marissa with desire in his eyes when

CRACK!

Veovis smashed into him with his sharp horn, breaking a couple of the Mightyena's ribs and knocking the wind out of him. Unfortunately, this also made Veovis dizzy and cracked his horn.

"Back off and you won't die." Veovis said when he regained his composure.

"I never back down from a rape. LET'S GO!" The Mightyena shouted using Faint Attack.

Veovis's eyes widened at the sight of the attack and tried to dodge but the attack hit him in the right rear leg. Veovis retaliated with a Bite to make Mightyena flinch then used Night Slash at the dog's face.

The dog yelped in pain then stared down the Absol, "So… you are stronger than you look. No matter, I have backup. BOYS!" Suddenly four more Mightyena stepped out of the bushes, each with evil grins. Before they could get too far, Veovis used Sucker Punch on all five Mightyena, knocking the leader out but only enraging the other four.

"You pathetic mutt, GET HIM!" One of the Mightyena shouted to his comrades making the four of them charge at Veovis. Veovis dodged Head-butt after Head-butt. One… two… three then

CRACK

The fourth hit him in the neck. The Mightyena who landed a hit on Veovis didn't manage to do so unscathed; he got his face slashed by Veovis's horn, cracking it further. Now it was Veovis's turn for the offensive where he ferociously clawed and slashed at the dogs, but he was quickly tiring out. Five against one was taking its toll on him. Veovis refused to give in however; he couldn't let Marissa get hurt just after he found out that she loved him as much as he loved her.

He fought as hard and as long as he could, but finally the fight was over. Veovis was pinned to the ground by one of the two Mightyena that remained. The other had Marissa pinned with lust in his eyes. "Now you're going to watch as I take your bitch." The dog said vehemently.

"Marissa… I… I'm sorry… I couldn't save you…" Veovis said with shame in his heart.

"No Veovis, it's my fault… I should have been more careful." Marissa said, with tears welling up in her eyes. "You know, we could rape both of them, you take the bitch and I take the pathetic mutt." The Mightyena who had Veovis said.

"Oh good idea, they get to watch each other get raped!" said the other Mightyena.

RAPE SCENE  
DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

The two Mightyena plowed into Marissa and Veovis with them screaming at the top of their lungs for assistance. Marissa's virgin anus was stretched and torn with excruciatingly painfully while Veovis was forced to suck on the other dog's erect length. What remained of Veovis's horn was a broken stump at his right temple. The rest of it lay on the ground with shattered bits scattered around the area. The dogs continued relentlessly thrusting into the Eevee and Absol getting increasingly aggressive with each painful thrust, their claws digging into their victims' backs as their climaxes got closer.

The dog who had Veovis switched positions and started to thrust into Veovis's rear end, making him scream in pain. The brutal treatment for both continued for what seemed like an eternity. The dog knotted inside Veovis, spewing his seed deep into his rectum. Marissa could take no more, one last thrust and she blacked out with the other dog's knot buried deep in her anus; the pain she was experiencing was too much for her.

"Stupid bitch, she deserves to die." The Mightyena who had her growled, raising his claws to fatally strike her. Veovis had just enough strength to jump out from under the Mightyena who had him knotted tightly. The pain he experienced from ripping the knot out was unimaginable. There was the sound of tearing flesh as he jumped out from under the dog with its seed spewing out of his rear. He leaped over to the other Mightyena and blocked the fatal slash to Marissa but getting clawed at his neck instead of hers. "Oh the valiant hero steps in to save his little sweetheart." The dog said sarcastically. "Well I'm afraid you failed to save her from anythi-"

"YOU THINK SO?" a new voice said. Ivy took the Mightyena by surprise and used Razor Leaf on the two of them, making them howl in pain. "How dare you? You attack an Eevee so you can fulfill your lustful desires. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Ivy said with burning hatred in her eyes.

"Ivy… I… I tried… to save her…" Veovis said weakly.

Ivy however didn't seem to care at the moment, her focus was on the two dogs who were raping her daughter and the Absol.

RAPE SCENE IS OVER

Ivy attacked ferociously, using Vine Whip and Razor Leaf. The Mightyena were caught off guard as she laid into them, earning howls and yelps of pain. After a few moments the Mightyena tried to flee but Ivy stopped them. "Oh no! You raped my daughter! You are going NOWHERE!" Ivy said sadistically. She sent a vine to each of the dogs and wrapped them tightly. So tightly in fact, that it was getting increasingly difficult for them to inhale. Soon her true intentions became clear; she wanted them to die from suffocation. Her vines were acting as though they were boa constrictors, squeezing the life out of her victims.

"M… Mother…" Marissa said quietly. "Mother, how did… how did you know to come?" Ivy seemed to be ignoring her daughter; she had her own personal vendetta on these Mightyena. The dogs struggled but finally gave in, their eyes rolling back.

"I heard you and… Veovis screaming." Ivy said with venom at Veovis's name.

"Mother, don't be mad at him… he tried… there were five of them…" Marissa said weakly.

"Veovis, get up we're going to our place to get you two fixed up." Ivy said coldly.

Veovis got unsteadily to his feet wincing in pain from the treatment his rear received. He made his way to Marissa to help her up but Ivy stepped in front of him and helped Marissa up herself. To an outsider this may look coincidental but Veovis got the message that Ivy was sending. _You've done enough here._ Veovis looked at her pleadingly when she turned around with Marissa on her back, but only got the same cold look. It would be a long trip over to Marissa's home.

* * *

Right! Another chapter done! This is still shorter than what I am planning on making the next couple of chapters. Rate and review but flamers will have a nitroglycerin bomb blow up in their faces.


	5. Mother versus Daughter

There's some amazing mother-daughter feuding with awesome sauce in this chapter. I hope you like it. :D

CHAPTER FIVE OF DARKNESS RETURNS TO NORMALCY!

Veovis's POV

The days passed slowly, I slept in the sitting room of Marissa and Ivy's home since there was no extra room for me. I wasn't allowed to see Marissa because Ivy said that she was still too unstable to see me. I knew that she still didn't want me to see her ever again; I was a danger to her daughter's safety. I knew it was probably best if I was away from her as well. I didn't want her to be hurt because of me. How pathetic must I look to Ivy? I was an Absol who couldn't fight off only five Mightyena and ended up getting Marissa and myself raped.

I waited for my own injuries to heal with the hope that Marissa would come out of her room to see me. I wasn't worried about my horn; Absols are the only non-evolving Pokémon whose horns grow back if they are broken off. So far it's grown about a quarter of it's original length and it would be another two weeks before it is fully grown. I just wanted the time to pass faster so that I could get out of Ivy's way.

The tenth day was when a change of pace came in the form of Marissa leaving her room. She came over to see me and see how I'm doing. Presumably Ivy didn't know about this.

"Veovis? Are you okay?" She asked with teary eyes, seemingly still scarred from that night.

"I'm fine. I've been more worried about you, are you okay?" I asked calmly.

"I'm a bit sore, you know, back there…" She said, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Marissa. I wasn't there for you. I should have been able to. You deserve better than me." I said with my heart sinking.

"How could I deserve better than you? What makes me so much better? What makes you so much worse? Don't let my mother get to you. She only doesn't like you because you aren't an Eeveelution. "She said defiantly. "Besides, I love you and that's enough for me."

I couldn't understand this; Marissa still loved me even after I failed to save her. "I love you too, Marissa."

She smiled and kissed me. A lingering kiss that made you want nothing but for it to continue.

"Ahem." A voice said.

Both of us jerked our heads around to see Ivy standing there. "Sorry to interrupt your intimate moments but Veovis has to leave now." She said coldly.

"Mother…" Marissa growled. "DON'T FUCKING TELL VEOVIS TO LEAVE!"

"…" Ivy stared at her daughter in disbelief.

"HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME AND VEOVIS FOR BEING TOGETHER? WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING HEAD THAT WE ACTUALLY DO CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER?" Marissa screamed.

"I do this because I don't want you to get hurt." Ivy said. "You need someone who can protect you, someone who isn't selfish and will put you before them."

This time I spoke up. "I am not selfish; I have always put her before myself. I always have and always will. I am grateful to her for helping me get to you when I escaped from my trainer, as I am grateful to you for treating my wounds then and now. I can understand that you would have reservations about me, but I assure you, I am no danger to your daughter. If I can't love her, then I shall be her friend hoping for a chance to love her again."

"But you are an Absol... Absols don't love anything… They bring disasters too…" Ivy said, not truly believing her words.

"MOTHER! HE DOESN'T BRING DISASTERS! HE WARNS OTHERS OF THEM!" Marissa shrieked.

"Marissa, please relax. Shouting won't change your mother's opinion, reason will." I said calmly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER! SHE IS THE MOST STUBBORN BITCH EVER!" She shouted.

"She is a mother, it's her job to be protective of you. Put yourself in her position; actually think of how she perceives this." I said. Suddenly I noticed that Ivy was merely listening at this point. Specifically, she was listening to me. She was actually paying attention without a scowl on her face.

"I… Fine… She has a right to be upset with you. Mother, I'm sorry… I don't like how you see him." She said quietly, her rage turned to shame.

"I believe my opinion of your boyfriend has changed. He is a lot better than I thought. I'm afraid I always pictured him as a feral beast but to hear him talk, it has opened my eyes, if you will." Ivy said.

Marissa and I stared at Ivy in disbelief; she has accepted me now? This was incredible! I never thought she would come round and based on the look on Marissa's face, nor did she.

"Thank you, Ivy, your acceptance means a lot to me." I said to end the awkward silence.

"I'm surprised you two didn't leap into each others' arms and kiss when I said that." Ivy said.

"I resisted out of respect. I don't want to put another black mark on my reputation with you." I said.

"Well said, Veovis." Ivy said, with a smile; another new feature with her. "If you two wish to be mates then I shall not oppose you. Don't expect me to be this accepting the entire time; at the moment I am trying not to be unfair to the two of you. I may forget about my fairness in the future but I shall try to remain at my current temperament."

Marissa walked over to her mother and nuzzled her, "Thank you mother."


	6. Retribution

Chapter 6: Retribution

The trainer looked at the gruesome sight before him, his Pokemon were slashed and strangled to death. He knew that the slashed ones must have been attacked by his Veovis, but the ones who were strangled, he had no idea. Maybe his Absol found a grass type for a mate while he was running from him.

"I will find him and kill him myself now, and his mate if he has one."

One of his Pokemon shuddered at this thought. He was close to his old home before he was taken away by this trainer. He wondered if perhaps it was his mate who did this. He felt a sudden rage from the thought. Did this mean that she moved on? She chose an Absol over him? Veovis? Or even another Eeveelution? No, he thought. She must have seen Veovis and helped him because something was happening that concerned her too. Perhaps Veovis was fighting the Mightyena off of his child. He was taken from his home before his child hatched so he didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

"Let's go." The trainer said darkly. "We need to find Veovis so I can kill that useless mutt."

Dash sighed, he wasn't a killer. He didn't share his trainer's bloodlust and he never would. The truth was, he wanted to leave his trainer more than Veovis ever did. He had a plan too; If he got close enough to his old home, he would wait until nightfall, paralyze his trainer to stall him, and run in a very irregular path to get home. The irregular path would be to throw off his trail so the trainer might lose interest. The closer to his home they got, the more uneasy Dash was. What if they got to his home and took Ivy? He would never forgive himself for letting her be taken. Especially because this makes it possible for his child to be taken as well.

Marissa slept cuddled close to Veovis in her room, dreaming of her new life. She was dreaming of the field again. The field where she and Veovis had met. She and Veovis were there as per usual but there were three new faces there. They were Eevee pups. They must be her and Veovis's pups. Did she really want pups? Could she raise pups yet? These questions raced around in her mind while she lie next to Veovis.

"Veovis?" She asked timidly.  
"Hmm?" was his response.  
"Would you ever... want to... have pups with me?" She asked.  
"Why are you asking this? Are you in hea- no, I don't smell it." Veovis asked, confused.  
"I just dreamed we had pups is all." She said.  
"If you wanted pups then I would... mate... if you wanted me to." He said.  
"Would you want them though?" Marissa asked.  
"I would want them. I do now, but I don't want to rush you." He said.

Dash and his trainer were now less than a mile away from his old home when he picked up two familiar scents. The first he immediately placed as Ivy, but the second... Veovis? His mate WAS with him! She HAD betrayed him. The thought made him growl menacingly.

"You smell him, don't you? Take me to him and you get extra food for the year." The trainer said.

Dash nodded and prowled in Veovis's direction. He wanted to sprint but he needed the trainer to keep up. If went too far ahead, the trainer would return him and a beating would begin after he was taken out of his ball.

Closer and closer they got and Dash noticed a new scent. This must be his child, he figured. Ivy raised his child with Veovis? This was beyond reason for him. He needed to find her. He needed an explanation. He kept telling himself that she would never betray him like that, but the closer he got to her, the less sense that made to him. But she never did seem to be into toy boys so why did she suddenly go for someone as young as Veovis? Veovis is only three now, and Dash was five when Ivy was showing interest in him. It was another seven months before they became mates.

Marissa was still with Veovis, talking with him about her dreams of having a family when Veovis snapped his head up with a look of terror on his face.

"Veovis? What's wrong?" Marissa asked.  
"I smell someone... familiar... getting closer." Veovis said slowly.  
"Familiar? I smell someone too but they aren't famili- Do you think it's him?" She asked, getting scared.  
"It is." Veovis growled. "He's with Dash too."  
"Dash? Who is Dash?" Marissa said.  
"Your father." Ivy said as she walked in the room.  
"My father? But he was taken far away from here before I was born!" Marissa said.  
"The trainer who took him must be back. He's using Dash to bring him to our home again."  
"Dash is your mate? He was with my trainer when I was captured and when I escaped." Veovis said.  
"You and Dash had the same trainer? I fear what has been done to him given your condition when you came here." Ivy said.  
"My trainer always liked him more than the other Pokemon that he had. He was still punished for minor transgressions as all of us were but his punishments were less severe than everyone elses'." Veovis said.  
"VEOVIS! Veovis the Absol! I know you're there! I CAN SEE YOU!" The trainer yelled.

A crash reverberated through the Eeveelutions' home as Dash charged in.

"Ivy! You moved on? You settled with VEOVIS of all Pokemon?" Dash shouted.  
"I didn't settle with him. He isn't with me. He is with-" Ivy started.  
"LIAR! I CAN SMELL HIM IN OUR HOME AND YOU IN THE SAME ROOM!" Dash screamed.  
"Then come see for yourself what is really happening here. Your daughter is about to turn three years old just like Veovis." Ivy said.

Dash sprinted into the room to see Ivy and Veovis with a young Eevee. Protecting the Eevee.

"Veovis is not my new mate, he is Marissa's mate." Ivy said sternly.  
"Her name is Marissa? You mated with my daughter?" Dash asked angrily.  
"No, not yet. We only recently confessed our feelings for each other. We probably won't mate for some time." Veovis said calmly.  
"You're lying! I can see that she has mated before from the way she's standing!" Dash screamed, his comment making Marissa blush.  
"I was raped. Veovis tried to save me but there were too many of them." Marissa said.  
"Who raped you?" Dash' asked.  
"A pack of Mightyena. I was going over to Veovis's den when I got jumped by them." Marissa said.  
"Mightyena? How many Mightyena?"  
"Five. Veovis killed three but the two that were left stopped him and raped us. Then mother came running out and killed the two that raped us." She said.  
"Veovis and Ivy killed our trainer's Mightyena that he caught after Veovis escaped. He got them to track Veovis down and kill him." Dash said.  
"Wow this is just scary how this stuff is tying together!" Marissa said.  
"How long has Veovis been here?" Dash asked, not concerned.  
"Two years." Marissa said. "He was limping through a field when I met him. He was stabbed by his trainer and I brought him here to mother so she could tend to his wounds."  
"While I was tending his wounds, I sent Marissa to find a place for him to stay once he got his strength back." Ivy said.  
"DASH, BRING VEOVIS OUT HERE!" The trainer screamed, making Dash sigh.  
"I'm sorry. There's no way out for any of us. He wants Veovis so he can kill him and his mate if he has one. I refuse to send my daughter to her death and I am disgusted with the idea of sending Veovis to his death as well." Dash said.  
Just then, a hand reached inside and grabbed the first Pokemon it touched: Marissa. She shrieked and flailed trying to escape the clutches of the hand, but the hand pulled her out too fast for even Dash to react.

"Veovis! Veovis help me!" Marissa shrieked. Biting and clawing trying to loosen the grip of the hand but to no avail. She has been captured. 


	7. Pity

Chapter 7: Pity

Disclaimer:  
Be warned, this chapter is very, very sad and may make opinions of the evil trainer change. It makes him more human and thus more relatable. The reason for this depressing chapter: I really don't know, it might be because I have been getting pretty close to a girl who sometimes struggles with depression but seems to be getting better. Meh, if you have issues with depression, whether you are depressed yourself, or just don't like reading about depressing topics, by all means, wait for the next chapter and skip this one.

* * *

"Dash, get your ass out here NOW!" The trainer screamed. Veovis, Dash and Ivy were still frozen in shock; they were unable to fathom the events that were unfolding before them.

"Veovis! VEOVIS! HELP ME!" Marissa shrieked, thrashing about in an attempt to free herself, but to no avail.

"Dash! I won't tell you again, OUT HERE NOW!" The trainer shouted ostentatiously.

"Veovis? We need to save her. Come on." Dash said nudging Veovis.

Veovis shook himself back to reality and followed Dash outside, hanging his head in shame from failing to save Marissa for a second time.

"Veovis, we need to focus, we can still save her, our trainer might try to do the same as his Mightyena." Dash said in an attempt to get Veovis to stop sulking and more bloodthirsty.

"I'll kill him... He is going to pay... I'LL KILL HIM!" Veovis said menacingly as they get outside of the den.

"Oh Veovis, nice to see you again, you're in good health looks like. I bet this is your bitch right here and I think I'm going to kill her right in front of you." The trainer said maniacally, making Veovis growl. 'You really don't have a chance against your old friend Dash, or me really."

Dash barked at the trainer, surprising him. In Pokéspeak, this meant "I'll never hurt my friends!"

"So you want to join him, huh? Big mistake." The trainer said, pulling out a knife. "Nobody leaves me and lives! Not after everything that's happened. Its not fair!" He lunged at Veovis with the knife giving him the opportunity to use Sucker Punch. The trainer reeled back in fear of more pain. "Why does this keep happening? What did I do?"

Dash was starting to pity the trainer, he used to be warm hearted and kind, but disaster struck him and his family. It was a normal day, he was tinkering with his father on his breadboard (it is used to make electronics) making a four-bit asynchronous counter when a knock came at the door. His father answered the door to reveal two men who barged in and bludgeoned him to death. When his mother heard the cries of pain, she rushed down to find out what was happening and was promptly given the same treatment. After both of his parents were dead, they focused on him, beating him senseless. They didn't kill him because they didn't want a child's death in case they were convicted.

This however was not the end of his tragedy, when his grandfather, who was his favorite relative, died of bladder cancer that spread to his liver, his relationships all failed when his girlfriends would catch him crying about his misfortunes, calling him a baby and telling him he should man-up. He would often be comforted by Dash who knew this was a horrible time for his trainer, but would often think about his mate back in the forest.

Things seemed to get better four months later when he was in his fifth relationship with a pretty girl named Clara. She didn't mind his sadness from his past and even said that she would be more worried if he wasn't sad. He felt happy for longer periods of time, which made Dash feel better too, but disaster struck again when she was in a deadly car accident. She was rushed to the hospital but died of internal bleeding in a few hours. The trainer grew cold and dark and cruel from all that has been done to him, eventually turning him to what he is now.

When he caught Veovis, it seemed to have a small positive effect on him; he would smile every once in a while as opposed to not at all. His Pokémon were getting treated better, making them happier, making him happier. But he was still angry, he still cried about his horrific past. He still lashed out at his Pokémon; and one day Veovis had enough and escaped, but not without getting injured in the process from the trainer's fit of rage at his betrayal.

Dash sighed, nobody deserves what has happened to him and many people would change too under those trying times. That doesn't excuse such behavior, though. The trainer stared at Dash. "You were my oldest friend and you leave me too... Everyone leaves me! Why am I so inferior? What did I do to deserve it?" He lunged at Dash making Dash deliver a weak Thundershock to him. So you're not giving it everything huh? What's wrong? You feel sorry for me? You pity me? TOO BAD!" He slashed at Veovis but with his clumsy movements, he got himself slashed by Veovis's horn.

"Damn it! Why does the fucking world hate me?" The trainer looked at his sliced forearm, then up to the sky. "You want me to die, don't you? Well FINE!" In one swift motion, he slashed his wrist and sighed. "I'm coming, dad."

Veovis and Dash looked at the trainer who was so determined to kill them for hurting him, now lying in a growing pool of his own blood. They both walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"So you haven't abandoned me?" He put his hands on their heads and gently stroked them and said "What happened to me?" Before passing out, never to wake again.

"Dash?" Veovis asked.

"What?"

"What did he mean by you were his oldest friend?"

"He caught me a few years ago and he used to be a great trainer, but horrible things happened to him and he changed... Where's Marissa?"

"I'm... I'm here, I think I'm okay... Why did he do that?"

"The world was cruel to him. He couldn't take it anymore." Dash said.

"Let's go inside, we can rest up a bit and figure where to go from here..." Veovis said quietly.

* * *

OK, sorry for possibly ruining my readers' day/night. This kind of chapter seemed necessary for this story. I even cried a little upon rereading this. No shame in that, right?

Right, sorry for lack of updates, I have a life outside of writing fanfiction, plus my Senior research paper is due Friday, so I was a bit sidetracked.


	8. Apology

Attention DRtN readers, I have many reasons why I haven't been updating lately even though it's summer and I don't have anything to do.

1. Life sucking MMO known as RuneScape

2. For no discernible reason, all of my friends (save one) have decided not to talk to me anymore.

3. I have been mourning the untimely death of my best friend who was murdered last week. She was only 17.

So yeah, that's my life right now, no friends, no life, trying to compensate by taking to people in Runescape. It's super not awesome.


End file.
